Season 8
by Marrchew
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction after 7th season of TV series. Giles took Buffy, Faith and Potentials to many places. They're training and killing the vampires and demons but there's no more place for Buffy. She's not longer the One. Spuffy & more.
1. 8x01 The Guardian

**A/N: Hello there. It's my first fanfiction in English, so please try to understand. I think writing is the best way to improve my English, it's just about that and fun.**

**The Guardian: Giles gave Buffy a mission to go back to the Sunnydale and check the ground. Angel drove with her to help.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Joss Whedon characters

It's second version, I just fixed some mistakes.

...

A shiny black Mercedes was driving through the lonely roads kinda loudly. It was August and the night was full of stars but the moon shining was a sole light. Also, it was very hot. Angel stopped the car beside a crater, then Buffy opened the doors and walked out. She looked around to recon.

"A big left-Sunnydale-overs." She gasped nervously. "Creepy."

"You don't need to do this, Buffy". Angel was concerned. "I can lie to Giles."

"I know. I w a n t to do this. Don't worry, Angel, it will take only a while." She smiled and got her bag from a back seat. "If I find something bad, I'll give a sign."

"And the sign is...?" Angel expected the reply, but he just wanted to ask.

"Screaming. A lot of screaming." She snorted, then sat near the edge of the big hole to got one deep breathe. She took the rope from the bag and bury a hook in soil, then went down carefully. Being here was a little scary: all the rocky stuff around were her house, Sunnydale's Highschool, Scoobies' places and the Bronze... It wasn't affable. "I'm in!" She exclaimed.

"Good! Be careful. Don't forget it was the Hellmouth!" Angel replied. Buffy mooched for a moment but she didn't find nothing noticeable. Some big rocks, the black walls and so much soil. She glimpsed her dirty boots and damned it. However, she observed a little burst near them, so she crouched and touched the ground around that thing, then sighted it. That sparkling stuff was the necklace she gave to Spike, when the Apocalypse was coming. She felt something weird, like his soul appeared in the gem, touching and irritating her mind and all the memories.

"The Guardian." She whispered to herself dimly and the one mournful tear rain down on her cheek. There was something sad in this moment: she felt Spike's tender kisses and heard the minced words he told, when he was dying. Air became thicker and Buffy felt she couldn't beathe by reason of sadness.

"Buffy? Did you find something?" Angel interrupted and tried to see her but he couldn't, the hole was too deep and dark.

"Uh! There's nothing here!" She lied and hid the necklace in a pocket. Buffy climbed to him and he lend her a hand to get out from the deep. She dusted down her clothes and smartened up. "A black hole of nothing." She whined.

"Hey, Buffy. Are you okay?" Angel sighted a wet face of the Slayer and touched her arm to console her. He smiled comfortly.

"Yeah, just... A little bit scared." She shrugged and stroked her hair. "But I'm okay. Would we go now?"

...

Angel took the Slayer back to LA and found them a place to spend the night. The room was tiny and a little dirty but Buffy was sleeping in the worse places. She took off the coat and saw around.

"Why there's only one bed?" She said slowly and folded her arms in a habit. She looked mad.

"This is the last free room. And I can sleep on a chair." Angel gasped.

"No! I mean... No, it's OK. We can sleep together. Not. That. Way." The Slayer blushed and sat on the bed. "You and me..."

"I know, Buffy." Angel cut off. "We're over." He smiled sadly.

"Good." She said and bunked down. Her thoughts was unclear but all the things were about Spike. Why he's in the gem, not dead, and how to get him back... Suddenly, she sat. "Why we're not in your place?" She asked.

Angel was looking startled. "I promised to Giles you'll be here. He's still your Watcher."

"Right." She understood. Her hair tangled when she layed down again. Angel covered the Slayer with his jacket and went to bed. He gasped at her neck and dropped off. She just waited for this moment and when the vampire was sleeping she got up carefully, then walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel opened his eyes.

"Um. Chickens! and... burgers! I mean... chickenburgers! Want me to... eat them all?" She called back with innocent smile.

"Are you serious?" He snorted.

"Oh, nevermind! I need to go out. Somewhere..."

"Just look after your back." He wanted to stop her but he knew she doesn't like it. She wasn't a little girl already.

"I will." Buffy opened the door and went out to the bus stop. It wasn't a walk. She just got the idea what to do with the necklace.

She wanted the Guardian back.

...

The old, stinky buildings, covered in a grey crust. It was the place, when the Slayer wanted to be. In one of this houses was living a great warlock and he was just all what she needed, because Willow told her he's the best in the mystical powers. But Buffy met that man long time ago. She looked at the message from the witch and tried to check the numbers of the houses, but she didn't notice any number at all. She hid the cell phone and searched for the magical symbols but only thing she saw was a little black cat in a wicker basket.

"Kittens." She declared. "Kittens mean demons."

She approached to the basked, then briefly stroked the kitty. Suddenly, the doors opened and there was a man she looked for.

"In with you." He invited. She stepped into a sitting room and looked at him firmly.

"Okay, Ethan. It's pretty simple. You get him out..." Buffy threw the necklace to him and folded arms.

"And..?" He wanted something more than words. He doesn't like the Slayer, she kicked his ass a few times. He looked at the gem and raised a brow discontent.

"And I won't tell Giles you're here." She was totally serious.

Ethan gasped. Giles was the last guy Ethan wanted to see in this place. "Give me some time. Maybe you should sit and eat the biscuits..." He offered and walked to another room.

"I won't go out."

...

The Slayer was left on the rack but Ethan's door won't open and he didn't left the room yet. This place was a little strange and full of magic, she felt it in the air. She took the cookie from the ornamented plate, then looked at it askew, pouted and put it back. "Why it takes so long?" She asked herself with frustration.

But she was supposed to wait.

...

Buffy didn't remember when she fell asleep but she woke up and tossed to cut off all dreams just when she heard the doors are opening. The handsome blond man shot through the room. He looked so realistic and the Slayer felt tightness in her throat.

"Well, I'm back." Spike said and flashed her a smile but she went closer very carefully, then touched his face slowly.

"You're... alive..." She replied. "I never..."

"God, just don't cry, pet. I'm here. Once more." He stroked her hair with tenderness. Buffy licked her cracked lips. She was anxious.

"William the Bloody. Spike..."

"Well, I'm the Guardian now, right?" He interjected with proud.

"Spike! I want to tell you something!" His fingers found her hand and squeezed them. Buffy sighed and added with dejection: "It's good to see you. You was dead and..."

"Yeah. It sounds like me."

"Stoppit! You're really big, stupid vampire!" Buffy laughted.

"Not that big, Luv."

"Spike, stop!"

He smiled and held her hand but the Slayer took it off violently. "Bloody hell, what now?"

"You're in Los Angeles, I'm here with Angel, no, not that way, it's because od Giles." She said quickly and kinda determined. " I need go back to the hotel. Now. I'm going to meet Giles but nobody can know you're back, right? Stay with Ethan, I'll be back. Soon." She kissed him at the chin and walked through the doors.

...

Angel was sitting on the bed, when Buffy arrived to the hotel room. She looked at him and smirked softly, beginning to conceive some reasons why she was out that long. But he wouldn't to ask, he just felt what's going on.

"Spike." He stood in front of Buffy and hissed madly. She breathed stertorously, a little bit scared of him but she wouldn't to make it visible.

"No." She said slowly. "He's dead already...? And... you know that..."

"You smell like him." He replied.

"It's just because I'm wearing his coat. Cool down!" She clenched fist in a pocket and bit her lip.

"No. You smell exactly like him. Not his clothes or just stuff. I never forgot that scent."

"Again, Spike's dead. Angel, it's not what..."

"I'm not stupid." Angel mooched with madness in the eyes. This Spike's things always make him angry.

"I didn't tell you are. Just sit and listen." Buffy waited for him to sit. "Spike became dust in Sunnydale and there's nobody who saw him later. That's all." She said loud and clear. The doors behind the Slayer just opened and Giles came. Angel glared at him quietly and the Slayer scowled the vampire with shame but she stopped by a reason of the Watcher.

"Hi Giles. How are things?" She asked kindly, trying to stop feelings inside her.

"Good. But I'm not sure about yours."

"Our things are well. I hadn't sex with him, don't worry, he's still kinda good and the most dominant vampire in whole LA."

"Buffy." Angel cut off. "Just stop. Giles, take her wherever you want. I'm done with it."

"'It'? I was only that? The mission to complete? Y'know, Angel? Bite me." She squabbled.

"With pleasure."

"Enough!" Giles yelled and took off the glasses to clean them with a small cloth. "Buffy, take your bags."

When she get all her things, they left and went to car. They were driving in silence and she felt Giles was still angry. But she was mad too but now missed Angel. It didn't take so much time when she felt asleep.

...

A/N: In the next chapter Giles will tell Buffy about some mystical deaths of the other Slayers. Then she will take the gem to her Watcher. She don't want to tell Scoobies about Spike. (Do you want more spuffy?)


	2. 8x02 Soulless

The evening was hot and muggy in Phoenix. Willow and Xander were sitting round the square table in the new Scoobies' house. The witch gasped nervously, waiting for the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong, Willow?" Harris was drinking a coffee and looking at her.

"N-nothing. It's just... I'm just... confused."

He looked curiously and ate the chocolate cookie.

"Suppose she knew about dying people, then what?" Faith entered the room and folded arms with a quizzical face. "Is she ready to do something?"

"It's Buffy!" Willow protested. "She's just... knowing-things-one!"

"Yeah, right." The Slayer said it walking around, then sat next to Xander.

"Faith have a point there." He sighed. "It may be just because of her..." He stopped and took a look at the doors, where Buffy just got in with Giles behind her. Suddenly the room became quiet.

"Hi guys!" Buffy put the bags in the hall. "Why are you so gravelly?"

"We need to talk." Giles closed the doors and cleaned his glasses.

"Hey, B." Faith interrupted. "Ex-potentials are dying."

"Faith!" Giles hissed.

"What? She's not a little girl, she's ready to know. And I don't wanna to wait for you saying that with some smart words." She clarified. "Yeah, B. All of the Slayers are loosing their powers. Except you and me of course."

Buffy looked scared. "Please, tell me you're joking. Are you?"

Faith denied. "Just deal with it. We started the research but there's nothing about it. Maybe it's because of Willow like she screwed up the spell but I don't think so."

Giles cleared throat. "Thank you, Faith."

"You're welcome." She opened the window and smoked one of that thin cigarettes.

"Buffy. It started when you came to Sunny—"

"Who died?" Buffy pursed lips with frustration.

"It's not—"

"WHO?" She yelled at the Watcher. "Just tell me."

Willow put hand on friend's arm. "Shannon. But Kennedy and others are damaged."

Buffy noded. "OK. I'll take care of it. You just sit here and search something about... about the Gem. I need to go back to LA. Now." She picked up a haversack. "Can you drive, Xander?"

"Yup. I'll go with you, just give me a few minutes."

"Good. Faith, try to make town safe. Giles, call all the Potentials and tell them about this situation."

"Buffy. Why are you going to Los Angeles?" He was suspicious a bit.

"I... I left something there. And it's very important. And, uh, guys... Don't call Angel. He can't know."

When Buffy went away, Willow automatically took the phone and called Angel. Giles told her about the squabbling, so she just must know what's going on.

"Angel? Oh, hi, it's Willow."

"Hey Willow, what's up?"

"Can you tell me what were you doing with Buffy?"

"She's OK, right?"

"Uh, I meant... Anything about the bickering?"

"Listen, Willow. Spike's back, I just know it."  
"Spike? Do you have any proof or— or something?"

"No, just my senses. But he's alive."

"Your... senses?"

"I smelt him at Buffy's clothes."

"Oh. Ok. That's weird. I'll talk with Giles. Thanks, Angel."

"No problem."

She put the phone at the table and gasped, then she went down to her room and looked at sleeping Kennedy. Her girl just opened eyes and smiled briefly.

"Hi..." Willow smiled back. "How are you?"

"Better." Kennedy sat slowly and wailed. "My ribs still hurt."

"They're broken, doofus." The witch sat near the Potential and touched her hair.

"You don't have to do your work?"

"I just... Nevermind."

"No, Will. Tell me."

"I think Buffy called it back... I meant, Spike. She called Spike back. And... broke the spell. But I can't ask her, 'cause she's in LA again."

"Why are you thinking like that?"

"I was speaking with Angel."

"Willow!" Someone yelled from the hall.

"It's Dawn. Wait here, get some sleep or something."

The Sun was going down slowly. Xander yawned, looking at the road.

"So... What you left in LA?" He asked. "Some kind of magic weapon? Your leather superhero costume?"

"I don't have a costume. And I don't wear leather." The Slayer replied with smile.

"Then weapon!"

"No, Xander. It's just... a thing." She snickered. "Turn right."

"Oh, ok. It's a secret." He nodded and turned the car, driving to a parking lot.

"Huh, here we are. Ethan's house." Buffy gasped.

"Ethan? Are we coming to this guy's house? Are you crazy?" Xander was scared a bit, she could read it in his eyes.

"No. I a m coming. You'll stay in the car." She left the machine and walked to the doors, then opened it and slowly got in. "Spike...?"

"Good evening, Luv." The vampire came from darkness half-naked and smiled softly.

"Oh my..." She was confused a little. "Where's the gem?"

"Well, you're here because of the Gem. Check Ethan's room. He ran away but left it."

She walked into the bedroom firmly and browsed Ethan's stuff. There were so many magic tools that may be useful for Willow, but Buffy didn't have much time to check it. She took the necklace and went out.

"It's cracked." She showed him the Gem.

"It is. And what?" He didn't understand.

"I need to take it to Giles. And you can't go there. The other Slayer's lost their powers and I think it's just because of..."

"Of me?" He asked displeased.

"I did not said that—"

"Yes, you did. I understand, pet. Well, I'm a killer of the Slayers."

"No! Don't think like that! I think it's something wrong with the Gem."

He laughed loudly. "I am the killer. Not now, of course, but I really like killing."

She looked at him impatient. "Good. I'm going back. Xander is waiting outside. And... Spike?" She gasped. "Be careful."

"I will."

Xander was in the car, reading one of Marvel's comics. He blow the whistle on Buffy and felt some kind of reprieve.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" He asked, hiding the comics in a glove compartment.

"I am." She sat next to him. "Go."

"So... do you have... that thing?"

She nodded. "Yup. I found the Gem. And it's cracked and I think it's the reason of everything."

"Can we fix it?" He turned head for a moment and looked at her.

"Giles will know that." She smiled. "The road, Xander. Look at it."

Buffy searched for the keys for the house, Xander just opened the door and flashed a smile.

"We're back." She said louldy, when she went home. "Here's the killer." She passed the Watcher a neckband.

"Oh." Giles peered over the glasses and scowled. "The Gem. And it's..."

"Destroyed, yeah. So, can we undo it?" Xander asked with zest.

"It-it's not that simple. All of the magick disappeared when the Gem was destroyed."

Will looked at Buffy, then her eyes were drawn to Giles again.

"So, what's with Spike's?" She asked.

"His soul is released and I don't have any idea where is the body." Giles rubbed a hand across his forehead with anxiety.

"Without body he is..."

"I think he's OK." Buffy interjected. "Focus on the necklace."

"Buffy!" Willow called. "We need to find him!"

"Willow is right. If we want to fix the gem, we need his soul back. The Guardian must be here." Giles clarified.

"We need to start seeking!"

"Huh." Buffy scratched her neck. "Maybe... Sunnydale? Or Cleveland?"

"I will make a spell."

"It's unnecessary." The door opened. "I'm here with my body and my soul. So, invite me."

Buffy lost for words.

"Spike, come in." The Watcher reacted. "You are alive."

"Yes, I am. And I know what you're supposed to do. And I'm ready. Kill me."

"No! You can't kill him!" Buffy yelled madly.

"Buffy, he's killing the Slayers. People need you to make world safe, not to protect the killer." Giles accused and he sounded quite astonished by her attitude.

"No, you can't touch my boyfriend." She hissed. "Not again."

"Buffy..." Willow tried to calm the Slayer.

"Don't!" She stopped the friend. "I killed Angel because of people. I was looking on dying Spike because of the apocalypse. I won't to kill him because of the Slayers!"

"Oh, give up, pet." Spike added. All of the Scoobies just got back to the room, leaving the Slayer with the vamp and the Watcher. "All of your friends always wanted to kill me."

"Spike, stop! I'll bury the Gem and you're going to be alive. Understood?"

"Listen to me, Buffy." Giles was holding out.

"Stop telling my name that way! I'm not crazy!" She snarled. "The Potentials must stop fighting, then no one will die. And Spike can stay with us."

By the opened window in kitchen suddenly appeared Angel. He got in slowly and quiet behind the back of Buffy's, then took a stake and carefully walked up to Spike. He raised the stake but the Slayer turned back and stopped him. She clenched a hand on his wrist.

"Angel." Her eyes narrowed with anger. "Such a surprise."

"Do not force me to do that."

"So don't do that. Drop the stake." He held still. "I will fight with you."

"He's a vampire. You can't protect him, Buffy." He looked her straight in the eye and brought out the tool, so she shrank back.

"And you are a fairy." She said sarcastic. "He had a soul, so he is good one now."

"It isn't about the soul. People are dying."

"People are dying everytime! A few less or more, who cares?" The Slayer bellowed.

"You need to kill the Guardian."

"No, Angel. I can't kill the one I love. Not again."

"But I can." Angel tried to attack Spike with another stake, but Buffy covered the vampire and let Angel hurt her arm.

"Buffy!" Willow called.

"I do not—" He tried to touch the Slayer but she stopped his hand once more.

"Go... out. Now." She hissed and closed eyes in pain, then leaned against the wall. Spike kept a firm hold on her arms. "Re— Remove it..."

"Call 911!" Xander yelled at the Scoobies but Angel stopped them.

"No! What you will said? The vampire staked my friend?"

"He's right." Giles confirmed. "Spike... Help her sit and we..."

Buffy just drew out the stake with gritting, then looked at Angel. She was breathing shallowly, mouth open. "Leave. Now."

When Angel walked out, she allowed herself to cry and nestled against Spike's chest.

"Shhh..." He was trying to calm her, helping her to sit. Willow brought some bandages and took care of Buffy.

Soon she got sleep.

Giles was talking with Scoobies by the kitchen table, looking at Buffy now and then. Willow searched for some informations about the Gem and Xander was making a coffee.

"Another Slayer's damaged." The Watcher gasped. Spike smiled softly, looking at her.

"Well, she's stupid. And lovely." He smoked a cigarette. "It was noble."

"I've got it! We don't need to kill Spike." Willow interrupted. "But... Ouch."

"What?" Everyone was looking at her.

"We need to take his soul and... he can't ever got it again." She quoted. "You will be just a vampire."

The Watcher took a look on Spike with question in the eyes.

"Well, let Buffy decide. I will talk with her and all of you can get some sleep. It's 2AM."

They approved and soon left the kitchen. Spike sat next to sleeping Buffy and was just looking at her.

Buffy woke up and smiled, when saw Spike. She sat and looked at him fondly.

"Are you OK?" She asked, but the vampire snickered.

"I wasn't staked."

"Uh, yeah. But you're looking like..." She sighed. "Like someone kicked your ass."

"Not exactly, but yes, I'm not glad. Willow found the way I can be alive."

She was all ears.

"They can took my soul and push it into the Gem." He gave her a glass with some water.

"So, you'll be... the soulless vampire. Like you was."

"But without the chip." Spike reminded her about that useful gadget he got from The Initiative.

"Oh." She gasped dejected.

He was looking at the Slayer for a moment, then stood up. "Rest."

"I know the answer." She told and he was waiting. "Soulless. But alive."

"I don't know who I will be and how I will act, when..." He started with some kind of suspense.

"I know. Just... I trust you."

"I don't trust myself." He smirked and took the last Morley from a pack.

"So, you'll be the killer and I will stake you. Not a big deal."

He nodded.

"And, Buffy... When Angel was here, you said I'm... I am your..."

"You're my what? I didn't remember I said something like that." She smiled archly.

He smiled back and opened the Zippo. She kissed him lightly on the arm and looked into his eyes. He kissed her back long and hard on the mouth, then she whispered:

"You are my boyfriend."

The morning dawned bright and sunny, so Buffy got up early and made some coffee. When Scoobies woke up, there was a big breakfast on the table and the Slayer mooching around. She greeted they with happy smile.

"Hi there. Pancakes?"

"Oh, lovely." Willow smiled and sat by the table. "Did Spike..."

"Yup. I know the things. So, Giles, when we can start taking his soul?"

The Watcher took the coffee. "Well, now or then." He cleaned his glasses with nervousness. "Are you sure...?"

"I am. Just do it." She smiled and woke up Spike.

"I don't want to be the part of it." Xander gasped, but took the book and rushed up to the basement with Scoobies, taking the stairs two at a time.

Giles and Willow prepared everything and told others to leave. Buffy and Xander sat in the living room, waiting.

"I hope he'll be OK." She fretted.

They made the spell about 8PM and it took about 2h. Buffy was really worried. Xander tried to calm her, but it didn't work. When the basement's door was opened, she stood up and looked at the Giles walking out.

"How is he?" She reacted.

"He's sleeping." Willow replied and sat into the armchair, really tired. "He'll sleep for a long time..."

Suddenly Spike passed through the doorway, then walked out of the main door without a backward look.

"...or not." Willow added.

Buffy ran out of the house.

"Spike!" She called, standing behind him. "Wait."

He turned back and looked at her, then his face morphed into a vampire's. "Bloody hell, it is you again?"

"Go home, Spike. It's okay, just go home."

"Home? It is not my home." He growled. "And I need the blood."

"We have the blood for you."

"That animal gross? Never again."

"Just... stay here, Spike. It will be OK, just stay."

He went closer to Buffy and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I made a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody stuff here. And you are one of them."

"You..." Her eyes got wet. "You don't think like that."

"Oh. Poor crying Slayer."

"I'm not... crying." She got terribly angry with him.

"Lovely." He said sarcastic and left her alone.

Buffy was sitting in silence on the edge of stairs at the front of the house. She was crying and trying to understand what she did. She felt guilty and betrayed. Angel appeared out of the darkness and sat next to the Slayer.

"I know this is hard." He whispered, looking at the starry sky.

"What do you know about this?" She grizzled.

"I know how I felt when I left you. It was the same sadness, emptiness and guilty. Don't blame yourself."

She put her head on his knees and smiled sadly.

"He was so nice. That sacrifices and nobility... And the rough words and dirty mind... Oh, forget it." She looked at him. "You must be so disappointed in me."

"I am not." He smiled and stroked her hair.

"This is all my fault." She gasped and got closer to him.

"It is, but mistakes are bound to happen sometimes." He kissed her briefly and she returned it with passion. Buffy started to cry again. He hugged her strongly. "Shhh..."

Spike was hiding in the shadows, his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He was looking at the Slayer and Angel with jealousy.

"You'll pay for that, Angel."

He whispered to himself and drove stolen motorcycle back to LA.


	3. 8x03 Lies 'part I'

"Buffy...?" Angel entered the house and stood into the doorway of a kitchen. Buffy was standing next to the window and trying not to cry. She was looking really dimly.

"Shut up." She said slowly, kinda angry with him. "It was nothing. It doesn't mean I love you or I want you or- or something else between me and you."

"I know." He understood. '_She is so depressed'_, he thought looking at the Slayer.

"So why are you coming to my house when everyone is sleeping? To kiss my ass? To kill me and my family? To rape me? Oh, sorry, Big Bad—"

"Stop it. I'm not Spike and I don't want to hear you like that." He gasped inwardly. "I'm leaving."

"Oh, that's so nice. You're taking advantage of me and leaving without any apologies? You're pathetic, Angel." She replied quickly with anger.

"No, Buffy. You are pathetic now. Just... think what you said. I used you? It was only one comforting kiss and you're making song and dancing about it."

"You started it."

He laughed loudly. "Yeah, right, I started. And I am the one who's looking for another one for a whole life and who cannot stand the loneliness. Grow up, Buffy."

"Don't—" She tried to stop him, sniffing sadly.

"I'll do. It's because someone must say that. Look at yourself and tell me what did you see?"

Buffy was thinking for a while and then asked reproachfully:

"A little girl crying uncontrollably for her vampire friend...? Is it what you wanted to hear? I hate myself for that, but if you think you can help me with strong words and adult-like stuff, you're so wrong. I know what I did and I know what I must do. So come back to your bloody LA and never try to calm me this way."

Angel snickered unbeliefly. "You are talking like him."

She put her head on his arm and cried bitterly. "I hate you, guys. You, Riley and Spike are the same."

"Oh no, I'm not..."

"Shut up." She smiled between tears. "And give me one more comforting kiss."

Someone knocked loudly at the door and Buffy hurried to check it. There was a young woman, maybe at her age. She had big blue eyes that looked kinda tired. Her dark, navy hair was falling over her face with light blue shining. She smiled tightly.

"You're Buffy Summers, right? Sorry for the time but I really needed to find you. I'm the friend of Angel's." Buffy was wordless, but Angel appeared behind her.

"Lexy. What are you doing here?" He said curiously, walking out of the home.

"Hello Angel. I'm really sorry but... there was no answer in your phone and I... just... drove here."

"You don't have a driver's license and you drove here..." He looked around and saw a black Mercedes near the house. "...using my car?"

"The old one. Did I say I was really worried about you?" She asked sarcastic with smile. "But, well, never mind. Can we talk?"

"Of course, if Buffy..."

"I was talking to her." She flashed a innocent smile and scratched a hand nervously.

"Um. Yeah, we can... Come- come in." Buffy looked at Angel. 'Human?' She stealthily mouthed to him and he just nodded. They walked to the living room and Lexy turned back, looking at Buffy.

"So, Lex, why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Actually, I had... a vision? A contact? I don't know how to name it, but here, in Phoenix, is someone who's calling me in my dreams."

"Right." Buffy smiled mockingly. "And you came to my house by reason of it?"

"Oh my gods, you're the Slayer. And he needs help, a lot of help."

"You didn't tell me you're having the visions." Angel inspected.

"'Coz I don't have. There was only one vision." She gasped. "I can't do anything, I'm too weak now. And I don't have any books or something... I can't even sleep!" Lexy sat into the armchair and wiped her face.

"I will talk with Willow tomorrow. You… both can stay here for now."

Angel woke up really early, there was still dark behind the windows. Lex was sitting near the fireplace and looking at the flames. She was wearing a loose black sweater and dark jeans. It looked like she was sitting here for a long time, maybe not sleeping at all. The vampire stood closely behind her and smiled softly, lookin' at the girl.

"He's still calling." She whispered poorly. "It's awkward. Y'know, the feelings and stuff."

"I can't even imagine. I saw the people with visions but yours are different. No pain, no screaming." He worried about her a little.

"I will help him but I can't. I can't stand it." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Angel. I gave you a promise I won't ask you for help again and now... You see."

He laughed softly. "You're not serious. I remember, you promised just because you wanted to look tough as old boots."

She snickered. "You're cruel. And I pretty like it."

"Are you hungry?" He offered.

"A big mug of coffee will be okay."

"Right, the coffeeholic." Angel walked to the kitchen and made the coffee in a cup and a mug. He turned and saw Buffy standing on the stairs, then he smiled to her and called "Good morning, Buffy."

"Oh, that was such a horrible night." She mumbled and sat into the living room, next to Angel's friend. "Hi, Lex."

"Hello, Buff." Lex was trying not to yawn, but it was stronger than her. "I didn't sleep tonight." She justified.

"It's okay. Anything in TV?"

Willow had woken even earlier than usual. She could hear the voices in the main room, so when she dressed up, just walked down and then saw that girl. She was odd-looking with a strange hair color and tired face, but she was kinda pretty.

"Hi." Willow said with a smile and flailed her hand to Angel.

"Oh, Willow." Buffy smiled back. "It's Lex, Angel's friend. She needs our help."

"Your help, exactly." Angel added, then Lexy stood up and shook hands with Willow. "Lexy, Willow is a powerful witch, so..."

"A witch, huh?" Lexy asked quizzically. "And you didn't said it before I met her."

"Oh, y-you don't believe in magic? It's okay..." Willow inquired.

"She's a witch too." Angel clarified.

"Oh." Willow made the angry face. "Why you didn't said that?"

"You... and Lex... Oh. Forget." He left girls. Buffy walked with him to the kitchen and started making a breakfast. Willow was looking at the girl and smiling bashfully.

"I don't understand. You're the Angel's personal witch?" She asked.

"Kinda like. He found me in the right time and... helped. So, I need to pay the price."

"Good. W-why are you here?"

"I had a vision." She told lould and then whispered "Can we just... take a walk?"

"Oh, sure." Willow took the keys and walked through the back doors. "So, what's wrong?"

"It's a lie. A whole, crappy lie and you all just stucked in it." Lexy gasped. "Angel's big heart and Spike's comeback... they're lies too."

"What? Why you're talking like that?" Willow was disgusted.

"Listen to me, Willow. You know Wolfram & Hart, you remember it. It's just about... They're working here."

"They?"

"Angel, Inc. They're W&H now."

"For the love of Hecate, what?"

"You must believe me, Will. Remember the Ethan's call?" She asked and Willow nodded slowly. "It was me. Spike was there already. And the necklace... It's... Oh, god."

"What now?" Willow turned back and saw Angel. "Okay, let's do this again."

"Oh, god. Angel. Did you just...?" Lex was really scared.

"Staring at you all the time? Yeah, I did. And you know, you're really nice girl..." He walked around Lex and smiled. "You're exactly what I was searching for the years... But now..."

Angel took her neck and pushed to a tree.

"Angel, stop! You'll hurt her!" Willow screamed.

"You're such a liar, Blue. Did you think you can beat me this way?"

"No, Angie." She whispered and cleared throat. "I just... want... to stop **your**... lies."

"You're wrong. There is no lies."

"The necklace is a big fake!" She shouted. "The real one have been sent to L.A.! And Spike is working for hh..." Angel tightened hand on her neck and she couldn't breathe, but it was something what Lex knew already - Buffy. She kicked Angel and he made Lex free.

"Wolfram & Hart, right? And you thought I won't follow you?" The Slayer put her boot on Angel's chest but he don't move at all. "You don't know me, Angel. You don't know what I feel and what I am... So... Go away."

She took a step back. "Go away and tell my bloody boy he's an enemy now. And you... You're the number one on my list."

**A/N: Well, that wasn't the plan until I saw 5th season of Angel. It's the reason why I was writing it so long. Oh my goddess, people, just enjoy :3**


	4. 8x04 The Story 'part II'

The night was young when Buffy, Lex and Willow sat into the main room and drank a beer. The Slayer was upset but it was no way to make her happy. Lex yawned.

"So, what's with your vision, Lex?" Willow asked, looking at the new friend.

"A great warlock is trapped in the cat's body. He's calling every night and I tried to help him but I can't. I'm too weak and I don't know too many spells. I was just trying but it didn't work. He's here, in Phoenix." Lexy took a deep breathe. "The demons are lookin' for him."

"The demons?"

"I don't know them, he just told me he's hiding. I can find him, I just hear his calling, but I need someone who can turn him into a human."

"I'll try to find the spell."

"Don't even try. It was a lie. I won't use that but the situation... Y'know, girls. It's so harsh."

"Yup, I know." Buffy gasped. "So, what's with Angel?"

"Ha, you want The Story, right?" Lex smiled. "So, here you go..."

It was the hard time, when I came to LA... I was totally alone and out of the money, so I tried to find a job... It wasn't that easy, so I... just lived.

_A few years earlier. _

I was mooching around the one of the darkest streets of LA. My clothes were truly damaged, most of them were crappy, except the black leather jacket. It was awesome! An old, suspicious-looking man behind the corner just walked to me and touched my arm.

"Hey, young lady, I heard you need some help..." He said but he was dirty and... I think he was trying to make me a whore.

"No, thanks..." I answered fast and walked my way. I was scared and think I looked really bad.

Not a good definition of living, isn't it? I was sick and hungry but there was no way out of this place. I thought I'm gonna die there but I knew the way to make my life better.

I was lost and sad girl opening the door of the magick shop. The man told me later my eyes have been shining with the courage but there wasn't anything else. I was kinda empty inside.

"The book. _Arghlan farhei afha_." I said slowly to a shopkeeper and he just walked to a right shelves and took a book.

"It's sanscript, but we can translate it for a special price." He told but I won't even hear, so I took the book and looked into it, searching for a proper spell. "Oh, it's priceless so you can't bring it home."

"I don't have home." I whispered pathetic and started writing on a piece of paper. "I want this herbs. And the demon's eyeballs. Now." I gave him the list.

The shopkeeper got all the things and put them into a paper bag.

"$25, ma'am."

"Well, yeah. Tommorow." I took the bag and walked out without any apologies.

I know it was bad but I... I was bad, okay? So, next... I made a spell.

I was sitting in the big black building, into the Circle, surrounded by the candles. I had a big plate between my knees, where the herbs were burning.

"_Ahrall uv ghonna a' zar yerla. Maysh, amhen, amhen, amhen._" I said carefully and looked around. But there was no changes.

"_Ahrall..._" So, I started again but then... A big, dark and smelly thing just pushed Me away from the spell's place. I groaned and took a look. "Oh my goddess..."

It was a demon. Okay, to be honest, the three big and angry demons I just called there. So, I started running away...

I climbed the window and escaped from the building, but heard the demons broke the doors. Was running, breathing shallowly and then the one of the evil things put the hand on my arm like the old man have did. I whispered making a spell that pushed the demon away, so I ran off this place and found something safer. For a while.

"Think, think. You made it wrong, so fix it..." I barred the doors and sat in the shadows.

I didn't give up, it was just a break. I needed the place to think but, well, what come next...

The barrage didn't work. A demon came in, searching for me.

"Mother..." He had a voice like sandpaper. I was shivering and trying not to make a sound but he sighed me anyway, so the big chase just started again. I runned through the doors and a few minutes later hurtled something.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" The tall man in a black coat was holding me in his arms. I busted out and looked at him, kinda angry.

"Yeah, I'm okay, so go, before..." I really wanted to warn him. He was nice, but... He didn't look as the strong one. I took a look back and saw the demons walking there. "Damn, go! Go away! They're dangerous."

"Oh, baby, I know it." He said and... And then Angel beat the demons. I was so impressed, y'know... The handsome guy approached and saved my life... But there was a price. There is always a price.

"So, what they wanted from you?" He asked when the demons were dead. I really won't said that but... I did.

"I don't know. It was... scary! They just... found me and started to... Chasing! I'm so scared, thank you, thank you so much..."

Yeah. I was playing the role of little, scared kid in a big town. And that's the best: he believed me.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. So, now just go home and rest and..."

"I don't have any place to hide." I whispered with a crying face. He put the hand on my head.

"Right. Come with me. I have a place to spend the night. So, what's your name?"

"And that's The Story about me and Angel." Lex ended, drinking the second beer.

"Oh, come on... It wasn't everything, isn't it?" Willow was curious.

"Uh, I don't know... Buffy wouldn't hear that..."

"Nope. I want to know all about you and Angel, Lex. Every little thing." Buffy was sure.

"Don't know... Maybe another time. I will stay around for a while, y'know, I won't see Angel like that."

"Good. Well, there is a morning outside, so maybe we can make a breakfast?"

"I like this idea!" Willow smiled and walked to the kitchen.

When the Scoobies arrived, everything was ready to eat. But the Slayer won't start before she said some good news.

"Hey, everyone, there's a special guest." Buffy announced.

Willow pointed on Lex, drinking coffee.

"Lexy Carter, Angel's Wiccan friend... It's good for a book title." Lex added quirkily, then smiled to them. "There's so many people in this house."

"Another witchy white hat!" Xander laughed.

"Is she good?" Dawn asked seriously and Buffy rebuked a sister sharply for her rudeness.

"I am." The witch laughed too. "I am nearly obedient workmate."

Xander was looking at Lex and smiling absently. She smiled back, slowly drinking the coffee.

Giles sighed. "Uh, wait, wait a minute. We need to check her abilities."

"She's a witch. Angel saw her while she was making a spell." Willow interjected.

"I completely trust you, Willow, but you can't be responsible for Lex. She can be a... a demon."

"I am not." Lex figured calmly. "I speak Latin and... Sumerian and Fyarl..."

"You can be a Fyarl demon!" Dawn accused. "Big, stinky and... uh. You're not a demon."

"Mr. Giles, did you said I can't do spells? I know how to cast the Circle and other Wicca stuff, but really, I'm not one of that wanna-bes. Also, I'm working with Angel. Okay, **was** working with him."

"Allow me to answer that question with a..." He murmured a spell and threw the lightning bolt at the girl. She made counterspell freely but rapidly shied. "Well, she's a witch."

"Alright. Am I safe now?" Lexy smiled to the Watcher, looking from under the table

"Yes. I am really sorry."

"Forget, Mr. Giles. It was... Freaky but kinda nice. Can we just...? I don't know... do what you all always doing?" She smiled briefly.

"So, the Blue, why you told you **was** working with Angel?" Faith pursed her lips, looking at the new one.

"Angel's bad now." Lex clarified.

"You slept with him!" Faith accused.

"Oh, god, no! I didn't... He's not Angelus, it's just... He's bad!"

"You know about Angelus?" Giles was shocked.

"Uh... Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"I was... Asking here and there..."

"Really, guys, it doesn't matter. She will stay with us. Here." Buffy smiled to Lex. " And I will help her to find the new life."

**A/N: Last part of the Lex's entering. So, guys, do you want to 2nd part of The Story?**


End file.
